Servers/The Timeless Halls
About Named for the place where Eru Ilúvatar dwells in the Void, The Timeless Halls is a roleplaying server set in they year 2989 of the Third Age, when Balin claimed the rule of Moria. We use Timgodreuil's serverside mod to allow us to have RP chat which can only be seen from within 50 blocks, soulbound items, and titles. When you join this server, you will need to select a faction from the list below. We have 38 factions available throughout Middle-earth. On this server, Spheres of Influence are off, so killing an enemy of a faction will affect your alignment no matter where you are. Rules General # Use common courtesy. If someone is telling you to stop doing something when it is obvious it is annoying them, you need to stop, even if you find it fun. # Don’t try to bend the rules or find “loopholes” just because something isn’t “explicitly” stated in them. Use common sense and courtesy. # No world griefing (e.g. leaving random crafting tables or half cut trees all over the place). Clean up your mess or make the place look decent still. # This should be obvious, but don't grief buildings either to get inside, even if it is unbannered. If there's been suspected griefing into a player build it will be investigated. # If you find a chest full of items that obviously were gathered by a player, you can’t take anything from it without admin consent. # If you want to attack a flying player, /hunt is required so that they know you are coming. The flyer is then required to land where they are. They can try to get back inside their base from running though. Spamming /hunt is a bannable offence if you are doing /hunt when you are nowhere near the player you want to "attack". If you are 50-100 blocks away from your target, then use /hunt. There is a 20 second grace period before you can attack. PvP # Good is allowed to use all Good arsenal and weapons, while Evil can use all Evil equipment, but not vice versa. You are not allowed to engage in pvp if you don't have the correct gear on: so that wanderer you saw in the Lone Lands? You have to let them live. But if they attack you, you can defend yourself. # Combat can only be initiated if you successfully hit another player. Brews, charging, and missed arrows do not activate pvp. # You cannot FT, TP, or log off during combat. # Camping: You want to attack another player at their base or a protected area. If the owner of said base/person in protected area does not come out to initiate combat after ten minutes, you are required to leave if they ask you to. You are not allowed however to come back a minute later and restart the process. Let the other person be able to wander around their home in peace for a while (one hour). # Spiders and horses are not allowed to jump over walls. You can parkour in, but you can’t place blocks or destroy them to get in. That means no growing trees right next to a wall to get that boost. # You cannot attack an AFK player. You cannot attack someone who just teleported or FTed, or logged in, or came back from AFK, for one minute. If someone dies and respawns, they cannot be attacked for five minutes unless they initiate combat first. # Combat ends if you are hiding for ten minutes. When the ten minutes are up, you have to say that combat is ended before you can teleport away. You and your attacker can also have a mutual agreement and say combat ends if you don't want to wait ten minutes. But it has to be said combat is ended, as this helps us deal with reports. In addition, combat immediately ends if you are in a building (bannered as an example) that the attacker cannot get in. RP # PvP is not allowed in RP (with a few exceptions, listed below). You are not allowed to walk up to a couple of players in RP and then kill them, even though evil would kill good and vice versa. Interrupting people in RP by either being annoying or with malicious intent is a bannable offence. You may also lose fate points (see the RP section below) that way. Exceptions: PvP in RP is allowed only when the RP-ers initiate it or the group participating in the RP agree to it. Items must be returned however. # You cannot eavesdrop on an RP unless you are permitted to. # You are not allowed to spam /me when people are RP-ing or make crude remarks on what they might be RP-ing. Leave them to their privacy and continue on your way. Roleplay Here in the Timeless Halls, we have the Fate System. This follows the premise that every action you take as the character you play is either good or bad, and contributes to the amount of luck, or 'fate', that your character has. These actions (listed below) will increase or decrease the number of 'Fate Points' you earn. Once you reach certain numbers of fate points, you are rewarded various items and trinkets, the most significant being your very own soulbound lore weapon (at 50 fate points)! The following actions increase your fate: * Complete admin-run activities (+5) * Win wars (+10) * Complete bounties/kill those who have bounties on you (+7) * Get bane modifiers on your weapons (+10 for first bane, +1 for other banes. Wraith and Wight banes not included) * Roleplay (+1-10, depending on the quality, which is judged by the Lore Administration) * Defeat Bosses (+3 for first boss, +1 for other bosses) * Get alignment with your faction (see below) The following actions decrease your fate: * Killing your allies/faction members, and stealing their belongings for petty reasons. (-10) * Lose wars (-10) * Get killed for a bounty/get killed by your bounty target (-7) * Sneak into RP that you're not part of or invited to (-5) For those actions which are also against server rules, you will be punished for breaking the rules and lose fate for the action. Alignment milestones: +1000 (+5), +1500 (+2), +5000 (+5), +10,000 (+5), 20,000 (+5), 42,000 (+10), +50,000 (+15, and a special reward!) Factions Major Factions Minor Factions Staff Owner: Valiec2019 Lore-Admins: endertortoise, Ereinion Administrator: jakub8899 '''Enforcers: '''Tarandirion Discord Server You can join us in our discord at https://discord.gg/sxTufDt Specify your faction ingame in #faction-roles to be given the proper tag on the discord.